Don't Speak
by TripleThreatKat
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be here. And yet, there he was. " Hi, Eli." ( SPOILERS FOR 4X04 CONTAINS LANGUAGE, SEX AND A CRAP LOAD OF ANGST)


He knew he shouldn't be here. And yet, there he was.

The door opened before he could go back to his car.

" Hey." the tall, slim guy with sandy blonde hair stood there with a seductive smile, and immediately Blaine wanted to run away and forget about everything. But he was stuck.

" Hi, Eli."

He led Blaine into the house, suggesting ideas for movies. Deciding on The Runaways ( which Blaine had never seen as Kurt hated any movie with Kristen Stewart in it), they settled onto the plush couch in the entertainment room. Over the course of the film, Eli scooted closer and closer until they were hip to hip, his arm slung around Blaine's shoulders. It was then that Blaine could smell the alcohol on Eli's breath. He started to feel an unpleasant queasy feeling in his gut.

Before he could stop him, right when Cherri and Joan did, Eli took Blaine's jaw in his hand and kissed him.

Pulling away wasn't an option with Eli's strong grip. Blaine couldn't protest when he felt a hand make it's way up his leg. He felt the heat building up deep inside his body; he hadn't felt it since the night before Kurt left.

He wanted to feel good again. So, so badly.

The were suddenly in the bedroom. Eli was already shirtless, beginning to pluck at the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

_Stop. This is wrong. Cheating, you're cheating! STOP IT NOW!_

" Um..." Blaine pulled away from Eli's hands. They followed him.

" What's wrong, baby?" the other boy slurred. He attacked Blaine's neck with wet, sloppy kisses.

" I... I can't do this. I'm sorry, this is a mis-" He was cut off by a pair of lips that he wasn't used to and didn't want.

Blaine was pushed onto the bed. The queasy feeling in his gut became stronger.

" Just relax baby, it's only a little fun."

Blaine tried to stand up and get off of the bed and _get the hell out_. Eli grabbed his arms and pulled him way too close, held him too tightly, kissed him too hard. He pushed Blaine down on the mattress and held him down.

" Stop, Eli, stop it!"

A hand undid the fly of his pants and touched him. Blaine couldn't hide the moan that escaped his throat from having not been touched like that in so long.

" That's it, baby. You know you want it."

Hips ground into his while he was kissed way to deeply. Blaine came up for air and pleaded again.

" Stop, please. I don't want you."

He wasn't heard.

The rest of Blaine's clothes were stripped away, leaving him cold and scared and vulnerable.

Fingers intruded his most private of areas. The pleasure Blaine had thought he was feeling was replaced by pain. Eli's hand moved to fast and too roughly for Blaine's liking. Kurt was always so gentle...

Eli added more before Blaine was ready for them. Blaine felt like he was being torn apart. Then finally,finally, Eli withdrew them and sat back.

" Fucking sexy, Blaine. That's what you are."

Blaine quickly wiped away the tears. Eli leans over him and comes back with a condom wrapper.

It's too late now.

It hurts. It burns.

Blaine blocks out Eli's voice and tries to imagine Kurt being the one thrusting into him. It almost helps, but then Blaine sees Kurt's face in his mind, looking heart broken.

And Blaine is the one who broke it.

Eli comes with a loud grunt and collapses on Blaine. He must notice that Blaine hasn't come yet, so he takes him in his hand and jerks him off. Blaine doesn't fight it now. He focuses on the physical until the coiled up heat releases.

Blaine gets up after he recovers.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

Blaine picks up his clothes and puts them on as quickly as he can.

" Blaine, come back here."

Blaine runs. He runs out the front door and doesn't look back.

" BLAINE, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Blaine gets into his car and drives until he gets to Westerville. He parks on the curb and goes into his house. He doesn't answer his mother's questions. He goes upstairs and into his room. He locks the door behind him. He runs for the bathroom and takes a scalding hot shower to get the feeling of Eli off of his body. Afterwards, he comes out in only his boxers and crawls into bed. Picking up his phone, he dials Kurt, not planning on telling him he was just raped not two hours ago.

_I just need to hear you._

**Hi, you've reached Kurt Hummel. I'm not avail-**

Blaine throws his phone to the floor. He screams into his pillow and punches it until he can only sob into it. Blaine eventually falls into a fitful sleep, clutching his pillow as if it were Kurt laying there with him.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM ALIVE.

This gem popped into my head after " The Break Up". I'm calling it now, I think Blaine was forced.

Thus, le angst ensued.


End file.
